Phantom Of You
by Jamie T. Harloawn
Summary: A rewrite of sorts of the classical and long time running musical Phantom Of The Opera by Andrew Lloyd Webber be warned you must have a VERY open mind, reviews would be nice too.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note and Disclaimer:**

This is a rewrite of Phantom Of The Opera the musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber for I haven't actually read the book so therefore alotof this story will include all the songs,stage directions blah blah blah as it is in this tiny booklet I have here which came with the Original Cast Recording CD. I own nothing but the story all songs and such belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber I mean this is a Fanfiction Site remember? Warning is that you must have a open-mind to read this but flames can be expected it is one way to roast these marshmallows! ^_^ Oh you might wanna read the prologue cause it's alot similar to the actual one but I made small changes, I don't really like doing a prologue.

**Prologue**

_**Stage of the Paris Opera, 1911**_

A small number gathered around inside the crumbling Opera house as the contents of the opera house is being auctioned off.

"Sold!. Your number, sir? Thank you." The auctioneer continues with a blow from his gavel. "Lot 633, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau" the auctioneer motioned towards the porter who nodded in response, "Showing here". The Auctioneer turns his attention back to the audience, "Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, Seven. Against you, sir, seven. Eight once. Selling twice. Sold!, to Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny" another strike of wood against wood from the gavel. "Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls, from the 1831 production of 'Robert le Diable' by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you, sir. Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number sir?". Moments pass as the auctioneer begins again. "Lot 665 , ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mache musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order". The porter reaches for the item and holds it up to the crowd as he announces, "Showing here" and sets it in motion. Raoul eventually buys the box for thirty francs.

As the box was handed to Raoul he studies it intently as he spoke quietly to himself and to the box. "A collector's piece indeed...every detail exactly as she said" Fascination? God no. "She often spoke of you, my friend..." Bitterness. "Your velvet lining and you figurine of lead...Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?" His words held thoughts of anger and jealousy towards the box. But it is just a box. A lifeless box doomed to the possible eternity.

"Lot 666, then: a chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom Of The Opera: a mystery never really fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlemen , that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when reassembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago, with a little illumination, gentlemen?" the auctioneer turned to switch the chandelier on but not realising that his little speech produced a smile of amusement from one of the audience. "Brings back so much memories" would sound abit cliche, now wouldn't it? Memories don't just come back, if they're always there.


	2. Chapter One: Finding You

**Act One: Scene One**

_**Rehearsals for 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau**_

Hannibal and his army return to save Carthage from the Roman Invasion under Scipio. That had been the scene that there were now practicing with Ubaldo Piangi a quite large Italian man as Hannibal and Carlotta Giudicelli in all her exaggerated vulgarness as Queen of Carthage. While the lesser roles of the leading slave girls were played by the ballet mistress, Madame Giry's daughter Meg Giry and her close friend Christine Daae, as the repetiteur in charge was M'sieur Reyer.

Towards the end of Elissa's (Carlotta's) great aria she is alone, holding a present from the approaching Hannibal, a bleeding severed head. How horrid. As Carlotta at the climax of an overly, glass shattering, extravagant cadenza sings, **"This trophy from our saviors, from the enslaving force of Rome!"**. Behind her stagehands and others grimace at the sound of her voice as they continue to construct the scenery despite the terrible noise. Then began the girl's chorus, **"With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in the celebration, we greet the victiorious throng, returned to bring salvation!" **When all they really needed was someone to save them from this horrible obnoxious woman, and the men sang back, **"The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! Hark to our steps on the ground!" . **

Enter Piangi, Hannibal, **"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp"**. Reyer sighed stress fully and interrupted his recital, "Signor...if you please: 'Rome'. We say 'Rome', not 'Roma'". The tenor frowns in concentration, realising his mistake he practices. "Si, Si, Rome, not Roma. Is very hard for me Rome...Rome..." to only be interrupted by Lefevre the manager of the Opera with two men he did not recognise. Reyer speaks to Piangi, "Once again, then, if you please, Signor: 'Sad to return...'"

Lefevre turns to the two men, "This way gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'" the manager senses a hiatus in the rehearsal, Lefevre attempts to attract attention towards him and his guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, some of you may already,perhaps have met M. Andre and M. Firmin..." the both bow politely when Reyer interrupts clearly not happy with their arrival or presence during rehearsals. "I'm sorry, M. Lefevre, we _are_rehearsing. If you wouldn't mind waiting a moment?" Such bad timing. "My apologies, M. Reyer. Proceed, proceed..." Lefevre and the men step back. Monsieur Reyer turns his back to him and faces Piangi once more, "'Sad to return...', Signor..."

"M. Reyer, our chief repetiteur. Rather a tyrant, I'm afraid" he speaks in a sotto voice to the men and they watch as the rehearsals continue. **"Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Rome's far-reaching grasp. Tomorrow we shall break the chains of Rome. Tonight, rejoice- your army has come home!" **Finally having sung it correctly the ballet girls begin their dance and Lefevre,Andre and Firmin stood watching the ballet and are yet again, in the way. Lefevre indicates to Piangi as he speaks, "Signor Piangi, our principal tenor. He does play so well opposite La Carlotta" So well it was almost sickening, the two are practically one and the same people at most. Madame Giry exasperated by their presence bangs her cane angrily as she does when she scolds to one of her students when they mess up, on the stage, "Gentlemen, please! If you would kindly move to one side?" Even though a grown man of his age knows when to fear the wrath of Madame Giry having worked along side her for so long. "My apologies, Madame Giry" hastily he leads Andre and Firmin aside and whispers to them, "Madame Giry, our ballet mistress. I don't mind confessing M. Firmin, I shan't be sorry to be rid of the whole blessed business"

Curiosity rose within the man, "I keep asking you, Monsieur, why exactly are you retiring?" What are you running from?, Firmin asks, surely he knows what a great business this is?. Alas his question ignored and the topic changed. "We take particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets" he says distractedly, almost desperate for another thing to say. Among the dancers a fair-haired girl becomes prominent among the dancers catching the interest of Andre, "Who's that girl, Lefevre?" he wonders out loud. "Her? Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. Promising dancer, Monsieur Andre, most promising. Another girl becomes prominent but she falls out of step and she is easily seen absent-minded. Unfortunately for her though Madame Giry spots her and again bangs her cane against the floor loudly, "You! Christine Daae! Concentrate, girl!". Subtly Meg whispers to her friend "Christine...What's the matter?" the poor girl herself hasn't even realised what has happened yet until Meg spoke to her, "Nothing's the matter" she says hurriedly and continues on.

"Daae? Curious name", Firmin speaks turning to Lefevre. "Swedish" he responds and Andre joins in with another question, "Any relation to the violinist?", "His daughter, I believe. Always has her head in the clouds, I'm afraid", Not a very interesting person so it seems. The ballet ends and the chorus resumes. **"Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests- the elephants of Carthage! As guides on our conquering quests Dido sends Hannibal's friends!" **On this note a elephant, a life-sized mechanical replica, enters and Piangi is lifted with abit of difficulty, in triumph, onto its back.

Carlotta sings as Elissa once more, **"Once more to my welcoming arms my love returns in splendour" **a loving gaze greeted by a victorious smirk, **"Once more to those sweetest of charms my heart and soul surrender"**You might feel the urge to hurl as Piangi spoke and the chorus kicked in once again, **"The trumpeting elephants sound hear,Romans, now and tremble! Hark to their step on the ground- hear the drums! Hannibal comes!" **and the chorus ends. Lefevre claps his hands for silence as it ended and the elephant is led off. Two stagehands are seen operating it from within, or rather sitting back looking completely bored. "Ladies and gentlemen- Madame Giry, thank you- may I have your attention please? As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can tell you now that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre" Some bowing and applause can be heard and seen but one would know it was only done out of politeness and of course Carlotta in all her nature makes her presence felt by pushing her way to the front. Such a horrible woman really. "Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now" Lefevre introduces and Carlotta smiles smugly. "Of course, of course." Andre replies quite pleased, "I have experienced all your greatest roles, Signora" a fan? how flattering. "And Signora Ubaldo Piangi" Lefevre continues and Firmin greets with a bow, "An honour, Signor"

"If I remember rightly, Elissa has a rather fine aria in Act Three of 'Hannibal'. I wonder Signora,if, as a personal favour, you would oblige us in private a rendtion?" such a sour note when, "Unless, of course, Monsieur Reyer objects..." Carlotta turns to him giving him quite the glare, "My manager commands...Monsieur Reyer?" Reyer yields, "My _diva _commands. Will two bars be sufficient introduction?" Firmin nods, "Two bars will be sufficient". Ensuring that Carollta the most important one was ready Reyer motions to her, "Signora?"

"Maestro?" Carlotta signals. The others prepare themselves yet again.

**"Think of me,**

**think of me fondly, **

**when we've said**

**goodbye.**

**Remember me**

**once in a while-**

**please promise me **

**you'll try.**

**When you find**

**that, once **

**again, you long**

**to take your heart..." **but before she could continue the backdrop crashes to the floor cutting her off from half of the cast while the others become alarmed, **"He's here: the Phantom of the Opera...He is with us...It's the ghost"**"You idiots!" Piangi looks up furiously and rushes over to Carlotta, "Cara!, Cara! Are you hurt?" a lovers concern. "Signora! are you alll right? Buquet? Where is Buquet?" Lefevre asks angrily. "Is no one concerned for our prima donna?" Piangi frowns. "Get that man down here" he shouts to one of the others and turns to the new managers, "Chief of the flies. He's responsible for this" the drop was then raised high enough to reveal upstage an old almost crippled lookinf stagehand, Joseph Buquet, holding a length of rope, which almost looks like a noose.

"Buquet? For God's sake , man, what's going on up there?" Lefevre demands, "Please, Monsieur, don't look at me: as God's my witness I was not at my post. Please, Monsieur there is no one here and if there is, well then it _must_ be a ghost..." Meg looks up and whispers almost to herself, "He's there: the Phantom of the Opera..." Andre quite outraged by their behaviour steps in, **"Good heavens! Will you show a little courtesy?" **and Firmin turned to Meg and the others "Mademoiselle, Please!", " These things do happen" Andre smiles almost apologetically at Carlotta but she doesn't hear any of it and is practically furious. "Si! These things _do _happen! Well until you stop these things happening, _this _thing does _not _happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo!" Piangi dutifully fetches her furs from the wings and follows behind her. Perfect displays of a lapdog. "Amateurs" Piangi spat before he leaves.

"I don't thinkthere's much more to assisr you, gentlemen. Good luck. If you need me, I shall be in Frankfurt" the man leaves in a state which would say he was relieved to be finally free of the place. "Carlotta will be back" Andre says confidently almost as if he were trying to convince himself of the same thing. Madame Giry though wasn't too sure, "You think so, Messieurs? I have a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost" the girls behind twitter and twirl in fear and excitement. "God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Firmin almost bean to think this was a very bad idea. "He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you his salary is due" the ballet mistress reassures but Firmin is baffled, "His salary?", "Monsieur Lefevre paid him twenty thousand francs a month. Perhaps you can afford more, with Vicomte De Chagny as your patron" the ballet mistress smirks. Nobody notices how Christine takes hold of Meg nervously for support.

"Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself" Andre isn't pleased as he says this but Madame Giry continues as if he had not spoken, "Will the Vicomte be at the performance tonight, Monsieur?" she asks. "In our box" Firmin confirms, Andre steps in this time speaking with desperation, " Madame, who is the understudy for this role?", "There is no understudy, Monsieur- this production is new" Reyer says.

Meg takes a step forward without warning causing and unexpected Christine to jump in fright, "What are you doing?" she hissed at her friend, "I'm doing you a favour" she replies grinning. "Christine Daae could sing it, sir" she announces to the managers, all who are taken aback. "The chorus girl?" Firmin looked at Meg as if she'd lost her mind, but Meg ignores this and speaks abit more clearly, "She's been taking lessons from a great teacher" sparing a glance to look at Christine who seemed frightened at what Meg would say next. "From whom?" Andre pries. Christine shuffles in her spot uneasily, "I don't know, sir..."

"Oh, not you as well!" the taller of the managers turns to his companion, "Can you believe it? A ful-house - and we have to cancel!". Madame Giry was the one to speak now, showing her impatience to hernew manager's pessimistic behaviour, even so she spoke calmly to them. "Let her sing for, Monsieur. She has been well taught." A short silence was among them. "From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle" Reyer said. Christine steps forward nervously and begins in a quiet voice.

**"Think of me,**

**think of me fondly,**

**when we've said**

**goodbye.**

**Remember me**

**once in a while-**

**please promise **

**me you'll try."**

"Andre, this is doing nothing for my nerves" the man hisses to his companion and Christine hears now more determinded than ever. Andre notices this and smiles to his friend, "Don't fret Firmin". A sudden rush of courage flow through Christine that moment as she began to sing with more confidence.

**"When you find**

**that, once**

**again, you long **

**to take your heart back**

**and be free- **

**if you**

**ever find**

**a moment,**

**spare a thought **

**for me..."**

That night she sang with the same confidence as she did then, of course with a little encouragement from Meg went a long way. The horrible dresses that once made Carlotta look like a giant turkey seemed somehow to look beautiful on Christine, perhaps this was meant to be?

**"Think of all the things**

**we've shared and seen-**

**don't think about the things**

**which might have been...**

**Think of me,**

**think of me waking,**

**silent and **

**resigned.**

**Imagine me,**

**trying too hard**

**to put you**

**from my mind.**

**Recall those days,**

**look back**

**on all those times,**

**think of all the things**

**we'll never do-**

**there will**

**never be**

**a day, when**

**I won't think**

**of you..."**

There was applause and bravos but the loudest seemed to come from the manager's box...

**"Can it be? can it be Christine?** Bravo!" a young man stands from his seat and raises his opera glasses almost falling from the balcony. **"What a change! You're really not a bit the gawkish girl that once you were..." **and as he lowers his glasses there's a sense of wonder on his face and an ephmeral euphoria. **"She may not remember me, but I remember her..." **

**"We never said**

**our love**

**was everygreen,**

**or as unchanging**

**as the sea- **

**but please**

**promise me,**

**that sometimes,**

**you will think **

**of me!"**

Both not realising that they were thinking just about the same thing, completely unaware of the growing jealousy in a certain pair. Their ignorance will be paid for and a discovery will be made.

--------------------------------

Authors Note: I think I accidently skipped a verse in there but oh well xP never mind. I shall hope to say that the excitement begins now, let the story be written!


End file.
